Partir
by Kalisca
Summary: OS Une personne est dans le coma, et Cloud la veille jour et nuit. Pourquoi? Shonen-ai.


Salut! Encore un autre OS. XP Ça se passe entre Advent Children et Dirge of Cerberus.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai joué à aucun des jeux et que j'ai seulement vu le film, alors désolé si je fais quelques erreurs.

Read and Enjoy!

À présent, prends ma main et serre-la fort.

Je ne te ferai pas défaut ce soir,

Car te trahir serait me trahir moi-même

Et placer mon âme sur une étagère

Dans la bibliothèque ténébreuse du Malin.

Je ne te ferai pas défaut ce soir.

-_The Book of Counted Sorrows_

**Partir**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et seul le tic-tac régulier d'une horloge venait y troubler le silence paisible. Une forme était allongée dans l'unique lit, alors qu'une autre était endormie à côté, installée sur une chaise.

Cloud se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar où Vincent mourrait d'une horrible façon. Il se pencha vers le lit et soupira de soulagement quand il vit la poitrine de l'homme au regard carmin se soulever sous les draps.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Vincent était dans le coma. Il était arrivé un matin au Septième Ciel, couvert de sang. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher et à peine Cloud avait-il eu le temps de s'approcher de lui qu'il lui était tombé dans les bras, inconscient. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cet état? Après un examen complet, Tifa lui avait dit qu'il avait de nombreuses blessures, dont plusieurs de longue date. Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri, ne mangeant visiblement pas à sa faim.

Depuis ces cinq jours, Cloud le veillait jour et nuit. Tifa lui avait souvent dit d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre, qu'elle l'avertirait quand Vincent se réveillerait, mais il avait toujours refusé. Tifa se demandait pourquoi, et Cloud savait que s'il ne faisait pas attention, son secret serait découvert.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son inquiétude grandissante. Après tout, ne pouvais-il pas s'inquiéter pour un ami? Oui, mais cela faisait longtemps que Cloud ne considérait plus Vincent comme son ami. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié qu'il avait à son égard, mais de l'amour.

Cloud ne savait plus quand il était tombé amoureux du brun. Ses sentiments étaient apparus petit à petit, comme un lien qui se solidifiait au fil du temps. Il avait essayé de s'y faire, mais peine perdue.

Son cœur battait la chamade quand il rencontrait son regard de braise et une chaleur émanait de son ventre quand ils se frôlaient accidentellement. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand Vincent posait sa main sur son bras en lui parlant. Cloud savait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais l'homme blond aimait sentir ce contact satiné sur sa peau.

Il soupira à nouveau en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les blessures de Vincent avaient été guéries, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le nourrir, n'ayant pas de soluté à lui injecter.

Il se pencha pour mieux l'observer. Son visage était inhabituellement serein, ses traits détendus. Quelques mèches sombres barraient sa joue. Il en prit une entre ses doigts pour la lui dégager, sentent sa texture soyeuse.

-Pourquoi t'avoir laissé mourir, Vincent? Souffla Cloud en s'approchant plus. Ne trouves-tu pas que tu as assez souffert?

Sa main caressa son nez, ses joues, puis ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces. Cloud sentait le souffle de Vincent contre ses lèvres. Il se pencha encore plus et sa bouche effleura celle de l'homme brun.

Soudain, réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Cloud se recula précipitamment pour rencontrer des yeux carmins. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Je…Je suis désolé… Bredouilla Cloud.

Il se leva pour s'éloigner, mais la voix de Vincent l'arrêta.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Cloud se retourna, sous le choc. Ses traits exprimaient toute sa surprise.

-Quoi?…Mais je…

Vincent chercha à se lever, mais il était trop faible. L'homme au regard azur accouru près de lui et le força à se recoucher.

-Tu n'es pas encore assez fort.

Ils étaient de nouveau très proches. Cloud plongea son regard dans celui du brun, se noyant dans la mer écarlate. Utilisant ses dernières forces, Vincent leva la main pour l'appuyer contre la nuque du blond et, avant que Cloud ne puisse réagir, de douces lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il se perdit dans le baiser, y mettant toute sa passion et son courage.

Vincent fut le premier à rompre le baiser.

-As-tu une idée depuis combien de temps je désire faire cela, Cloud? Chuchota-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais combien j'en ai besoin? Combien je t'aime?

-Je t'aime aussi, Vincent. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que… tu voudrais aussi.

Un silence se fit.

-Depuis combien de temps me veilles-tu?

-Depuis pas très longtemps, mentit Cloud, juste quelques heures.

Vincent regarda fixement le blond.

-Je ne te crois pas, déclara-t-il.

Il se releva et il réussit cette fois-ci. Cloud soupira et se réinstalla dans sa chaise.

-Depuis cinq jours… Vincent, pourquoi?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-…Parce que je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

-Supporter quoi?

-Supporter en silence mon amour pour toi. Je pensais que si je te le disais, tu partirais.

Cloud s'approcha pour caresser doucement la joue du brun. Ce dernier releva les yeux, et l'homme blond y lut toute la souffrance qu'il portait.

-Je te partirai jamais, souffla-t-il.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent gentiment, sans brusquerie. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Vincent soit rassuré complètement. Cloud se recula, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.. Le brun était si beau comme ça, sans un masque neutre peint sur ses traits. En fait, il tremblait même un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Cloud.

-J'ai froid.

Les yeux de Vincent rencontrèrent ceux du blond. Cloud paraissait sous le choc, puis il se radoucit. Il se leva pour retirer ses bottes et son t-shirt.

-Alors je vais te réchauffer.

Il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Vincent se serra contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Cloud et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras.

-Ne pars pas, chuchota Vincent.

-Je ne m'en vais nulle part, sourit Cloud.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux soyeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'homme au regard rubis sourit à son tour.

**FIN**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Ma fin est différente de d'habitude, elle est plus douce. En fait, je l'aime beaucoup. XP Je trouve Vincent un peu OOC dans cette fic, mais bon…

Faites-moi plaisir et donnez-moi votre avis dans une belle review! XD

À la prochaine!

Kalisca, xxx.


End file.
